Sparring Partners
by S-Chrome
Summary: What's a little spar between friends? Apparently a lot more than you would imagine.


Sparring Partners  
By S-Chrome

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters herein are properties of Disney. Get me?

Chrome Warning Label: I figured, why not throw in some "weird pairing" soup into the mix? I mean, seriously... Why not?

* * *

It was time for another battle.

Not for any personal gain or to settle any score, but just to test each other's strength, sparring if you will. It became a ritual that they engaged in whenever these two would get the opportunity.

They looked very much alike in terms of dress. They wore identical masks, which covered most of their faces. Below their necks, they looked identical still, with the exception of one fighter wearing a grey bodysuit, and the other, who wore a black bodysuit.

"Are you ready?" The competitor in black asked.

"Born ready," The other said with a cheeky grin.

With that, the duo squared off. Anyone who knew these two would know that they could be as graceful as ballet dancers, but at the same time, could be as dangerous as a bullet from point blank range. And here, in this small recreational facility in a much more than secluded area, it would be showcased just how dangerous these two really were. In fact, any fighting enthusiast would pay to see such an event... had it not been just for fun.

They began by circling each other, sizing each other up for moment. Then, as if an unknown bell had rung, the combatants came at each other relentlessly. The figure in grey made an attempt to go on the offensive early by issuing a kick to the black-clad figure's midsection, but was handily dodged. Taking a step back, the fighter in grey made another attempt with a kick that was aimed toward the opponent's head, which was easily caught by the combatant in black. Needless to say, for this half a second, the grey-clad fighter was caught off guard by the opponent's quickness, but was even more surprised when the fighter was spun around by the black-clad counterpart.

Slightly dizzied, the fighter in grey took a cautionary step away from the combatant in black.

"Are you O.K.?" The figure in black asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm good," the grey-clad fighter said, settling back into a fighting stance. "Let's go!"

Once again, the two eager fighters leapt into the fray. The contender in grey came at the black-clad figure with a low attack, but the adversary sidestepped the attempted assault cleanly, easily brushing away from the attack. These graceful warriors continued with their dance with well placed punches, kicks, and parries, amounting with a near stalemate, with a slight advantage going to the more defensive-minded combatant in black. After a few more intense exchanges, the weary sparring partners separated from combat once again.

The fighter in grey was clearly overmatched, and it was known clearly by the way _she _was gasping for breath.

But she couldn't let her opponent know this. Taking off the mask and wiping away excess sweat, the now unmasked fighter in grey once again prepared herself for an intense go-around.

"You are soooo going down this time," She said excitedly, pointing an accusatory finger toward her sparring partner.

Her opponent chuckled.

"You are quite amusing with your American-style threatening," Her opponent said, assuming a fighting stance.

She knew that this was all in good fun, but that was a bona-fide shot. With a little grin on her face, she charged at her partner, full speed ahead.

'Let's see if she counters this,' She thought mischievously.

The figure in black was ready for anything that was going to be thrown at by the girl... and it showed by the way this sparring match was going.

But the combatant was not ready to be tackled.

The girl and the fighter rolled around playfully on the mat, after several moments, the girl found herself on top of her struggling sparring partner. With her opponent thoroughly pinned, the already unmasked girl pulled off the mask of her captor.

"Possible-san!" The now unmasked fighter scolded. "You know that pulling off an opponent's mask is against the rules."

The girl smiled at the scolding. Kim always enjoyed when her partner got upset. It was sort of a turn-on for her.

"I know," She said, suppressing a giggle. "But I just want to know... is _this _against the rules?"

The redhead bent down and softly kissed her sparring partner on the mouth. She let it linger for several seconds, hoping her partner would kiss back. The teen heroine almost moaned in elation when her partner did just that. All this time... all these matches... and all those losses amounted to this, and Kim couldn't be happier about it.

Ever since Kim had first saw Ron with her current sparring mate, she had felt a twinge of jealousy by how close the two were.

But who knew in the end that Kim would end up being jealous of Ron and not the figure who she was passionately embracing?

Things just worked out that way, she guessed.

The redhead wanted to let the kiss as long as she could, but unfortunately, she had to come up for some much needed oxygen. Be that as it may, nothing could wipe the beaming grin off of her face, or her partner's, for that matter.

"P-Possible-san, I don't understand, you could've just told me how you felt," Her confused partner said.

"I could have," The teen heroine said. "But wasn't this way a lot more fun?" She asked, with a mischievous glint in her green eyes.

"I did find this entertaining, but..." Her partner's words were stolen away as the American girl crushed their lips together in another passionate embrace. Both of them moaned contently as they continued to explore their new found feelings for one another.

Yet as fast as they began kissing, the fighter in grey pulled away. With movements as fast as a lightning strike, Kim found herself flipped over to the bottom with her partner above her, looking at her rather sternly.

"W-What's wrong?" The teen heroine asked, a pout forming on your delicate face.

"As I was saying, you removed my mask, and that is against the rules," The figure said, teasingly scolding the redhead.

"And now, Kim-chan, you must be punished," The figure continued, winking at the redhead. "Are you... up to it?"

The red-haired girl smiled, lovingly brushing away a black tress of hair from her lover's face

"Yori-chan, It would be my honor."

* * *

The End 

There you have it, ladies and gentlemen... My offering for the weird pairings bonanza. I do hope that you liked it. because I certainly liked writing it.

Kim & Yori... Niiiice.

Ahem...

Review, Criticisms and the like... If you please.

S-Chrome


End file.
